


Home Coming

by Insert_Witty_Username_Here



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:17:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6766504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insert_Witty_Username_Here/pseuds/Insert_Witty_Username_Here
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rita has been away on a conference, she hasn't seen Iain for five days, so, when she returns home she quickly sets about making up for all the time together they've missed and Iain is only too happy to do his bit. (TL;DR Rita and Iain have sex.  A lot!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In The Kitchen

Iain smiled as he heard the crunch of gravel outside, the unmistakable sound of a car pulling up on the drive. Rita was home and Iain couldn't wait, she’d only been gone for 5 days, to some sort of conference in Leeds. Iain hadn't realised how much he’d miss her, miss the things she did to him. It had only been a week but his balls had never been so blue.

His smile grew as he heard the door open and then slam closed, the thud of her bags hitting the floor as she dropped them at the bottom of the stairs before walking through the living room to where he was tidying up the kitchen after his lunch.

“Hiya Love, how was the con…” he didn't get to finish as Rita threw herself against him, her fingers tangling in his hair, tugging his dark locks as she kissed him hungrily, her tongue fighting against his as his hands found her waist, easily lifting her to sit on the sideboard as he continued to kiss her.

“Iain” she pulled her lips from his briefly, “I need you to fuck me...right now.”

Iain didn't need to be told twice, he picked Rita up, her lips once again pressed fiercely against his as he carried her the short distance over to the kitchen table, kicking a chair out of the way so he could lay her down on the wood. 

He made quick work of stripping Rita’s bottom half, her jeans and underwear pulled off together, Iain not even bothering to see which underwear Rita had chosen that morning. “Fuck Reet” Iain gasped as his hand slipped between her legs, his own jeans suddenly feeling way too tight as he realised just how ready for him she was.

“I was thinking about you all the way home” she told him, “thinking about all the things you were going to do to me tonight, how I'm not even going to care if I can't walk in the morning.”

“Fuck” Iain groaned again.

Rita wrapped her legs around the top of Iain's thighs as she laid on the table, pulling her closer to him, groaning loudly as her centre came into contact with the rough denim that was failing to hide his growing arousal, “that's what I'm waiting for.” 

Iain quickly pushed his jeans and boxers down to his knees, not even bothering to step out of them as he ran his hand along his length a couple of times, “ready?” Rita nodded, using her legs, still wrapped around his thighs, to pull herself against him, crying out as she felt him slip inside her in one smooth movement.

“Fuck” Iain groaned, leaning forwards to rest his hands on the table for balance as he felt Rita tense her muscles around him, “keep doing that and I won't last” he warned, pushing up her t shirt, flicking his tongue against her chest, teasing her breasts through the thin lace of her bra.

“You're not the only one” Rita gasped as Iain shifted slightly, his every move now hitting that one spot Mark had always failed to find, “Fuck I've missed you.”

“Missed me or missed this?” Iain growled as he lazily trailed kisses upwards from her chest, Rita letting out a soft cry as his tongue flicked against the hollow of his neck.

“Both” she confessed before begging, “bite me. Please Iain.”

She sounded so desperate that he couldn't turn her down so he flicked his tongue over the curve of her neck before grazing his teeth over her pale skin, gently biting at her tender flesh.

She knew she’d struggle to hide the bruise on the morning but she didn't care, the feel of his lips, his tongue kissing and sucking at the mark he’d just left was too much and she came, crying out his name as she did, the tensing of her muscles pulling Iain over the edge too.

“Fuck” he groaned, no longer able to hold himself up, his head falling into Rita’s stomach where he continued to kiss and nip at her skin, pausing occasionally to flick his tongue over her navel causing her to groan in pleasure.

“Think you can stand yet?” she asked a while later as she gently reached out to play with his hair.

“Yeah, sorry, am I hurting you?” Iain asked as he straightened up, the movement causing both of them to groan in pleasure.

Rita shook her head, sighing in disappointment as she felt Iain finally slip out of her, “no, but I really need a shower, and I remember you once telling me how much you’d like to see me soaking wet and on my knees …”

Iain's knees went weak at the thought and he managed to mumble just two words, “upstairs. Now.”


	2. On The Stairs

Iain kicked off his jeans, leaving them on the kitchen floor as he followed her from the room, unable to stop himself giving her bare arse a cheeky squeeze on the way. They didn’t quite make it to the bathroom, the sight of Rita walking upstairs, half naked, in front of him was too much for Iain and, they barely made it halfway up the stair case before he wrapped an arm around her waist, carefully pulling her to her knees and pushing himself into her without warning.

The noise that fell from Rita’s lips almost had him exploding on the spot, it was as if he’d just given her the only thing she’d ever needed. God, he wished he could fuck her forever.

It took Rita a minute to get used to the fast pace Iain was setting, fingers curling into the carpet before she pushed herself up, no longer on her hands and knees they both cried out as her back hit Iain’s chest, changing the angle for both of them, “so big” Rita moaned as one of Iain’s hands moved from her hips to palm her left breast, her own hand reaching up to her right, her other hand slipping between her legs to increase her pleasure.

“Fuck” Iain groaned, he wasn’t sure how long he could last, it had only been 5 days but it felt like months without Rita, nights alone with only his hand for company had nothing on moments like this, he’d never expected her to be so bold, so daring in the bedroom but there was no way he’d ever complain about that

Rita cried out as she felt Iain’s mouth on her neck, kissing and nipping along her shoulder before turning his attention to the sensitive spot behind her ear, the spot that always made her knees weak. She wasn’t even sure she was alive any more, this was too much for her but at the same time she needed more. She’d wasn’t sure she could ever get enough, the feeling of Iain filling her completely, the slight ache in her muscles as she stretched to accommodate him but right now she could only focus on the heat pooled in the pit of her stomach, a heat that was slowly beginning to spread over her body.

“Fuck” she groaned as Iain sped up, faster, harder than she thought possible, “fuck, I need, I need…”she didn’t know what she needed so she arched away from Iain, tipping her head back so it fell on his shoulder, looking up at him as he pounded into her again and again.

He glanced down at her “Fuck Reet, you’re so beautiful” he told her as he gazed down at her, her eyes darkened with lust, her parted lips swollen from their earlier kisses as she moaned softly each time his thighs hit her own. He couldn’t stop himself leaning down and kissing her lips, not caring about the awkward angle he just needed to be closer to her.

“Iain” she gasped, “Iain” she was pushing back against him, her hips meeting every thrust of his own but it still wasn’t enough. Iain knew what to do, he took his hand from her breast, replacing it with Rita’s own hand, his taking it’s place between her legs. She cried out, his fingers, much larger than her own, rubbing fast circles on her swollen bundle of nerves. “Fu-uuck” she groaned, doing the best she could to push herself back against Iain, meeting his every thrust, as she kneaded the firm flesh of her breasts through her clothes “I’m gonna, I’m gonna…”

“Do it” he nipped at first her earlobe and then her neck, before whispering in her ear “come.”

She did, her whole body briefly tensing before she shuddered against Iain who didn’t last much longer, pulling her into him,their bodies as close as they could be as he exploded inside of her, her muscles still fluttering around him.

They fell forward with a dull thud, “God I love you” Iain mumbled as he pulled his hand out from underneath their exhausted bodies, “but we really do need a shower now.”

“I know we do” Rita sighed, whimpering quietly at the loss of Iain’s hand from between her legs.

“So...shower?” Iain whispered in Rita’s ear, neither of them making any attempt to move.

“Mmm, I’d love to but not only are you pinning me to the floor, you’re still inside me.” 

“I know” Iain groaned, all the blood in his body once again heading for his groin as Rita took hold of his wrist, placing his fingers in her mouth one by one, swirling her tongue around them, tasting herself as she licked them clean. She smirked to herself as she felt him throb inside her, knowing exactly what the actions of her tongue were doing to him “fancy round three first?” he whispered in her ear before nipping at her neck, a shiver running down her spine.

“No” she whispered, “I don’t want you getting worn out before we even make it to the bathroom, and trust me, you won’t want to miss out on what I’m planning to do to you either...”


	3. Against The Wardrobe

They finally moved from the stairs, Iain pulling off his tshirt on the landing, encouraging Rita to do the same before he reached out and undid the clasp of her bra, Rita making no effort to stop her final item of clothing falling from her body.

“Iain” she gasped when he grabbed her hips, expecting him to pull her into their ensuite, into the large shower enclosure so she could fulfill her promise to him, but he had other ideas. She groaned loudly when he span her round to face him before gently pushing her backwards, her flushed skin coming to rest against the cold mirrored front of the built in wardrobes that lined one wall of their bedroom.

“I think...” Iain spoke slowly, kissing his way along her jawline between each word, “that if you’re going to get on your knees for me…” his kisses trailed lower, over her neck and along both her collar bones, “that it’s only fair…” he kissed down her chest, around her left breast before taking her nipple in his mouth, lightly scraping his teeth over her sensitive flesh before soothing it with a flick of his tongue, “that I…” he gave the same attention to her right breast, feeling her trying to arch towards him as his hands kept her hips pinned to the wardrobe door, “do the same...” he kissed his way down her toned stomach before lowering himself to his knees and looking up at her, “for you.”

Rita cried out as she felt another flood of wetness between her legs, Iain had barely touched her but she knew she was already close to the edge, nobody had ever made her feel the way Iain did.  Her head fell back against the wardrobe with a dull thud as Iain lifted her right leg, hooking her knee over his shoulder before beginning to drop feather-light kisses to her inner thigh, getting close to, but never quite reaching, the place she wanted him most. “Iain… please” she whimpered, she didn’t think she’d ever been so desperate, she’d never needed anything as much as she needed Iain right now.

“Please what?” Iain asked as he turned his attention to her left thigh, covering the milky white skin with barely there kisses, he could tell how aroused Rita was, knew how much she wanted him but he couldn’t help himself drawing it out, giving her as much pleasure as she could take.

“Please” she gasped, “please” she was so turned on, she wasn’t sure if Iain was trying to pleasure her or torture her.

“What do you want me to do?” Iain asked, “this?” he placed another soft kiss to her thigh, just inches away from where she wanted him, “or I could do this?” he placed a line of kisses down towards her mid thigh, grazing his teeth over her skin before gently biting her. 

“Oh my God” Iain had never heard Rita cry out so loudly, “again, please, again.” Iain kissed his way along her right thigh this time before leaving a matching bite mark, looking up at Rita as a sound she’d never made before fell from her lips, “fuck, Iain, please.”

Iain glanced up at Rita as he ghosted his index finger over her clit, he watched her sigh, head tipped back, eyes closed and arms outstretched as she sagged back against the mirror, “you want this don’t you?” he mumbled, letting his finger trail lower, feeling the damp heat against his skin, "you really want this."

“Mhm” Rita wasn’t sure she could form a coherent sentence any more as Iain continued to tease her with just the tip of his finger, gasping as she felt the digit briefly slip inside her.

Iain lifted his finger to his mouth, sucking on it for a moment before removing it with a loud pop, “you taste so good Rita”.  She groaned again but didn’t speak, not sure she could any more, instead she blindly reached out, placing her palm on the back of Iain’s head and pushing him forwards.

Iain smiled, finally giving Rita what she wanted, his tongue flicking against her swollen clit before moving lower, not wanting to tease her any longer as he reached out, one hand against her stomach the other wrapping around her left ankle, he pushed her against the wardrobe as he lifted left leg to his right shoulder.

Rita cried out, the change in her position suddenly intensifying Iain’s actions, she could feel his every tiny move, his nose against her clit, his tongue, God, his tongue. She couldn’t. It was too much and she cried out again as he pushed her further and further towards the edge, never settling into a rhythm, never letting her guess what he was going to do next, his hands moved back to her hips to help hold her up as he continued, “close” Rita groaned, “so close.”

She didn’t need to tell him, Iain could already feel her muscles beginning to flutter, her breath catching in her throat as she got closer and closer to the release she was so desperate for and he hummed slightly against her, another cry spilling from Rita’s lips.

Rita knew it, she was going to die, Iain was going to kill her, it was too much but at the same time she needed more, she reached out, her left hand scrabbling against the mirror, desperate for something to grip onto, her right palming her own breast, adding to her pleasure, “Iain, Iain” she could feel her legs shaking, Iain could feel it too, her thigh muscles trembling on his shoulders only spurring him on.  He flicked his tongue inside her one final time before moving his mouth to her clit, sucking her swollen bundle of nerves into his mouth before gently grazing his teeth against her, Rita crying out his name as she finally came, Iain gently kissing and licking at her until she lazily pushed his head away, too sensitive to be touched at the moment.

He lifted her legs from his shoulders, chuckling slightly as she struggled to support her own body weight, he gently pulled her to lay beside him on the floor, kissing her softly, chuckling as Rita deepened the kiss, groaning at the taste of herself on her tongue, “just give me a minute to catch my breath” she told him when they finally broke for air, her fingers trailing down his stomach before curling around him, already painfully hard after watching Rita’s orgasm, “just one minute and then I’ll sort this out for you” she promised, beginning to stroke his erection as she pressed her lips to his once again.


End file.
